


Fractions of Blue and Green

by lRinna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Professors, OC students - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRinna/pseuds/lRinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Minerva McGonagall really thought that hiring Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy as professors was an excellent idea.<br/>Drabble series that follows the life of Luna and Draco as Hogwarts Professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A blue charm class

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work on this website, so I'm starting small and simple. This is a simple story that will feature chapters that follow Luna and Draco being professors at Hogwarts, with chapters that are almost standalone. I hope you all enjoy reading!

“Okay class. Today we will learn the Freezing charm. Can someone tell me what it does?”

Luna surveyed the group of students fidgeting anxiously in their seats. it was always like this, nobody would answer the question until a timid hand floated upwards and Luna smiled at the young boy it belonged to.

“Yes, Tsukishima-kun?”

“T-The Freezing charm can be used to instantly freeze something.”

“Hmm… very good, Tsukishima-kun, 15 points for Ravenclaw.”

The small smile that graced her student’s features made Luna happy. It was only her second year as a Hogwarts professor and she was glad that she had been very successful so far. Luna found it interesting that she had a student with Japanese heritage, for the magic community in Japan was not known to mingle with outsiders. She had found that out when she spent two years studying charms there.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Luna found that while she loved learning about all different types of magical creatures, she was incredibly fascinated with charms and creating new spells. It was the same thing her mother did, and her father had not been surprised at all by her passion. Luna then spent 5 years travelling around the magical world, learning a lot about magical theory and how different countries had different spells. Luna loved travelling, but she missed her friends and her home country, so when the offer to be the new Charms professor at Hogwarts came, she accepted it without hesitation.

An excited murmur from the class broke her train of thought and she saw a girl pointing her wand at a frozen goblet. Luna clapped enthusiastically.

“Well done, Miss Smith! 10 points for Gryffindor! Okay class, remember to practice the charm. Next class we’ll work on it again and I hope that you all are able to execute it by the end of next class. Dismissed!”

Luna stayed in the classroom until all the students had emptied out. Only Tsukishima had stayed.

“Tsukishima-kun, daijoubu desu ka?”

He smiled at her and Luna saw there was a lot of sadness in that smile.

“I told you that you don’t have to speak Japanese for me, sensei. I’m only half Japanese, and was raised here, by my father. I don’t really identify that much with that part of me.”

“But it still is a part of you, and it’s important no? Your mother was Japanese, and I’m sure she’ll be happy that you are practicing the language.”

“Her family didn't want her to be together with my father, so she left. I was very young. But I could tell that she didn't care that much for me.”

Luna knew the pain of losing a mother as a young child and she wanted to embrace the boy. She did not, however. She was still his professor and she had to be ethical, otherwise Prof. McGonagall would scold her.

“Tsukishima, losing a mother is hard, I know this. But don’t let it define you. Look at life around you, Hogwarts is a magical place and you will find a home here.”

He smiled and both him and Luna started walking towards the door.

“Hey, Prof. Lovegood, I heard you’re friends with Harry Potter!”

“Oh, yes. Harry is a dear friend to me.”

“I bet he was really good at magic, right? I’m not very good at the practical aspect… Just on theory, but I hope one day, I can be as good as Harry Potter.”

“Actually… When Potter was in Hogwarts, he wasn't very good at all. He’d probably have failed a couple tests were it not for his super smart friend, Granger.”

A voice drawled out from behind them. They turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Prof. Malfoy!” Tsukishima had a certain shine in his eyes that Luna recognized instantly.

“Don’t believe all the rumors about someone, Mr. Tsukishima. You should hurry on to your next class or you’ll be late.” Draco walked up to them and Luna greeted him with a smile.

“You’re right! Thank you for everything, Prof. Lovegood, I promise to master the Freeze Charm by next class!”

Draco and Luna stood by and watched the young boy run down the hallway.

“Shouldn’t we scold him for running in the hallway?” Luna asked. Draco was known to be strict about rules, and many students feared him.

“Nah. Let the kid go.”

Luna giggled. Draco Malfoy was probably the one of the kindest people she had met in her life. Of course he would become attached to the lonely boy.

“You know, Draco. I think you have a fan. Young Tsukishima seemed to like you a lot.”

Draco blushed and started walking at a brisk pace. Luna easily caught up to him.

“We’ll be late for the meeting.”

Luna smiled. Since coming to Hogwarts, she had found a best friend in Draco Malfoy.


	2. Blue and Green Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luna decorates and Draco gives her a fright.

Luna hummed as she decorated the Great Hall with all the necessary Halloween paraphernalia. She decided to help the house elves with the preparation. It was late at night, and besides her humming, the castle was quiet.

“Kreacher, would you reach me the… Kreacher? What is wrong?”

The old house elf that belonged to Harry but worked at Hogwarts was staring at a point behind Luna. She turned around on the chair that she was standing on and gasped.

A big silver tiger was staring at them from the entrance of the Great Hall. His fur was not exactly white, but a silvery blonde that made Luna think of Draco’s hair, and his eyes were emerald green. He seemed to be staring directly at Luna. She took a step back, because she really had no plans to become tiger food. However, as she was standing on a chair, this resulted in her stumbling backwards, falling towards the cold marble floor.

The tiger leaped forward and started turning into a human, much like Luna had once seen Prof. McGonagall do. The tiger became Draco Malfoy, whose wand was pointed at her and soon Luna found herself floating harmlessly in the air, instead of making hard contact with the cold floor.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” he apologized as he ran the short distance left to reach her. Draco eased Luna to the floor and knelt beside her. She slapped his arm, and glared.

“You appear to me as a huge ass tiger that looks like he is about to eat me alive and you expect me to not be scared! Do you have wracklespurts in your brain, Draco Malfoy?!”

Draco laughed at her explosive reaction and felt relieved.

“Are you hurt?”

“No. Thanks for the quick response... “

They sat on the floor in silence, Luna trying to calm her heart and Draco sulking.

“So… you’re an animagus? Since when?”

“It’s been a couple months. About a week before classes started.”

Luna nodded.

Draco Malfoy had not wanted any of the careers that he was expected to have. He never cared for the Ministry of Magic, never liked Gringotts and did not want to be a store owner. He had always wanted to teach at Hogwarts, the place he loved the most in the world. He wanted to see other wizards grow, he wanted to teach them and help those that were lost like he once was. Harry Potter had helped him see that sometimes, having a kind person care about you could make all the difference in the world, and he hoped he could save other kids from being dragged into things they never wanted for themselves.

He applied to be a Potions Master, but Horace Slughorn had still been around, and McGonagall placed him in Transfiguration instead. She claimed he had a gift for it, and she was right. He had always found transfiguration fascinating and also easy. His animagus status was a proof of that. Now, three years later, he loved his job. However, it was not the thing he loved most in the world, no. What Draco Malfoy loved most in the world was sitting right beside him, looking at him with the silvery blue eyes that he had come to adore, asking him to turn into a tiger again, so she could pet him. Malfoy smiled and obliged, for who was he to deny Luna Lovegood’s commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one as well. Between every chapter, there will be a small time skip, not always specified, because I want to explore how Luna and Draco develop over time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Red Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco has an enthusiastic student with idol fever.

“Professor Malfoy!”

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He knew who that voice belonged to and he knew he was soon going to have a headache.

“What do you want Miss Smith?”

Layla Smith stood in front of his desk smirking at him. She was one of the most promising students in her year, with great talent for magic, but Draco thought she was reckless and would eventually get herself and others hurt.

“You told us today in class that you’re an animagus, right? Well, I want you to teach me to be an animagus.”

Draco stared at her and briefly wondered if she was pulling a prank on him.

“Not for the next ten years.” He answered and returned to grading homework.

“But Prof. Malfoy! I am really good at transfiguration! I’m certain that I can become a really cool animagus! I want a lion!”

Draco really didn’t understand Layla Smith at all. She had a hero complex for no reason at all.

“Why do you care so much about protecting others and being strong?”

“Isn’t it super cool? I want to be just like Harry Potter! No, I want to be cooler than Harry Potter!”

Draco sighed and stood up.

“Follow me.”

He began walking and didn’t care if she was following or not, maybe Luna could help him talk some sense into this girl.

“Hey, Prof. Malfoy, where are we going? Are you going to train me to become an animagus? Teach me some really cool stuff?” She was keeping up with his brisk stride and he began to despise her athleticism.

“Why do you always come to me for these things? Why don’t you ask some other professor? I’m not even the head of your house…”

“I know! You used to be a Slytherin, right? Well, I just thought you were the most powerful professor here, so you would have more to teach me.”

Draco stopped walking and stared at her. Her earnest face did not change, and Draco started cackling. He laughed for a good couple minutes before facing her again and saying:

“I’m not the most powerful professor in this school, at all. Heh, don’t let appearances fool you, Miss Smith.”

He continued walking towards his destination and started thinking about the owner of whose office he was heading towards. Draco believed that Luna Lovegood was a much better witch than him. He had seen her experiment with magic, and create powerful spells. He was an excellent wizard, sure, but he had nowhere near the affinity with magic that Luna had. He couldn’t look at a spell and immediately discover how it was done and create a counter spell right there. Layla Smith was barking up the wrong tree.

He knocked at Luna’s office and her calm voice floated to him through the door, allowing his entrance. He opened the door and was stunned when he saw who was inside. Behind him, he heard Layla Hamilton’s excited squeak. Soon surprise turned into joy and he walked in to embrace the person he had come to almost consider a brother.

“Potter!”

“Hey, Malfoy.”

After their embrace, Draco looked Harry up to see if he could find any visible injuries attained in the field. Being an auror meant Harry was usually in danger and it became a second nature to Draco to see if there was anything wrong with him.

“What are you doing here?”

“We can discuss that later. Who is that?”

Malfoy looked to where Harry was pointing and he saw Layla Smith who was so excited she was bouncing in her spot, and Leon Tsukishima, who had become as white as the paper he carried in his hands.

“These are two students of ours. Layla Smith from Gryffindor and Leon Tsukishima from Ravenclaw. They admire you very much, Harry.”

Malfoy watched Harry switch into the facade that he usually showed in front of fans.

“I’m glad, these two kids need to know how much of a loser you were in Hogwarts, Potter.”  
His words succeeded in breaking Harry’s polite smile and the boy who lived blushed.

“Excuse me, Mr. I-am-holier-than-thou? I’ll have you know I defeated you multiple times!”

“What Draco means to say, is that we hope that these two see that Harry Potter is a human being, and not some mythical hero that is perfect at everything.”

As per usual, Luna’s brutal honesty caused an awkward silence to descend into the room. Layla Smith broke that silence by staring into her idol’s eyes and proclaiming:

“One day, I’m going to be much cooler than you and supplant you. I’ll be Head Auror and kids will listen to my story before going to bed.”

“I.. I hope to one day be as important to the Wizarding World as you are, Mr. Potter.” Tsukishima boldly stated, encouraged by his peer’s boldness.

Harry laughed and smiled at the two.

“Well, good luck to you two, then. I look forward to the day.”

Both teenagers blushed. Layla nodded and grabbed Leon’s hand.

“C’mon Leon! Let’s find the Room of Requirement!” and she promptly stormed out, strawberry blonde hair flying in the wind.

The three adults stood in silence for a while before Luna broke it.

“This will be quite fun, won’t it?”

At that moment, something beeped inside Harry’s pocket and he took out a small round object that looked like a mirror. On the mirror’s surface, Ronald Weasley’s concerned face stared back at them.

“Harry, I think we got them, come on, we can catch them this time!”

“Don’t go in without me, Ron! I’ll be there in ten minutes, and I’ll bring friends.”

“Godspeed, mate.”

Harry turned to Malfoy and Luna and smiled.

“Would you two help me with a case?”

“Will these bad guys use the spell you were telling me about?”

Harry’s face became somber and nodded.

“Well, I have no choice. I must go then.”

“If Luna’s going, I will go as well.”

The three took the passage behind the one-eyed with to Hogsmeade and from there apparated to the rendezvous point with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes an appearance and scary wizards still exist!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope it was fun!


	4. Blue and Green Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas thoughts makes the heart grow warmer

Luna walked the empty hallways towards the Transfiguration Wing, hoping to find Draco there. It was finally winter break, and Christmas was approaching, so Luna hoped to invite Draco to have a small Christmas celebration.

She stopped by a large window and stared outside, admiring the falling snow. It made her think of the past Christmas, when she realized that her feelings for the blonde ran much deeper than mere friendship. It frightened her at first, that someone could make her feel such violent emotions, and had such power over her moods and thoughts, but after talking with Ginny Weasley, now Mrs. Potter, she had felt better.

_“What you are feeling is simply love, Luna. It’s a perfectly normal emotion that everyone has.”_

Ginny Potter had teased her mercilessly for falling in love with Malfoy. But she was also concerned, because no one had forgotten the time that Luna had spent in the basement of Malfoy Manor. What everyone did seem to forget was what Luna had told them about Draco’s behavior during that time. Even back then he was still very thoughtful, bringing her food, healing her wounds and even suggesting that they prioritize torturing the other prisoners over her. She likely would have never been able to stay sane without Draco’s help.

“Luna?”

The man that was occupying Luna’s thoughts had just turned the corner and joined her, which startled the one thinking about him, for she had not noticed his approach at all.

“Draco! You scared me!”

“You seemed pretty out of it. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I was just thinking about the past…”

Draco did not respond. He too had been thinking about the past before seeing her, mostly about how weak he was and how he had failed to protect those that he cared about. He still had nightmares about the time that he had spent under the Dark Lord and many of them involved him being unable to stop the Dark Lord from killing Luna.

“What did you come all the way here for? Just to look outside this particular window?”

“Oh, no. I wanted to ask if you were doing anything special on Christmas night. I thought we could have supper together, exchange gifts… A small private party.”

Luna tore her eyes away from the white landscape and fixed them on the silver eyes that belonged to the man she loved. He smiled and she could see how the pleasure made those eyes brighten and sparkle, and Luna knew that he was genuinely happy to spend time with her.

It was for reasons like these that Luna didn’t feel the need to confess her true feelings like Mrs. Potter kept pressuring her to do. She already felt like she had a connection to Draco, being able to be by his side and bring joy to him was good enough for Luna.

“Of course, I’d love to.”

The bell rang, breaking their small moment and Draco told Luna that they should head to the great hall and eat lunch. She agreed and they set off walking.

“So, I was thinking that we should give your tiger form a nickname.”

“Why? I’m registered with the Ministry, it’s not like it’s a secret…”

“But nicknames are more fun, don’t you think?”

“If you say so…”

“How about stripes? Harry and I were talking about it and we think stripes fits nicely.”

“Stripes seems nice.”

“Really? That’s a shame. I had a bet with Harry that if you had said no to stripes, we would call you Smirtaar.”

“Why Smirtaar?”

“Well, you see… There’s this legend from the tribes that live near the edge of the…”

Draco listened to Luna ramble about one of her adventures in one of the more obscure corners of the world. While Luna had become less eccentric, she was still a bit crazier than normal, and Draco would not have her be any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> I also made some mentions about Luna's time in Malfoy's basement, there will still be more to come, though!


	5. Blue Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luna's summer has a lot of Red

“Luna, you’re spacing out again.”

Luna shifted her attention back to Hermione, who was sitting opposite to her at a restaurant table.

It was finally summer, and Luna decided to spend part of her summer in London. As such, she decided to spend time with all her friends that lived in said city. Now, she was having a lunch date with Hermione, who had been talking about her work at the Ministry of Magic, before Luna started spacing out.

“Since you’re not interested in hearing about the case between the goblin, the house elf and the witch, how about we talk about something else? How’s life as a Hogwarts Professor?”

Luna talked about her students and her classes until the main course arrived and she felt guilty for doing all the talking and stopped.

“You know, I almost considered being a Hogwarts professor, but I decided that I wanted to make an impact on the Wizarding World.”

“That does sound a lot like you. How is Ronald?”

Hermione ranted about her boyfriend and how much trouble he got himself in on a regular basis, and Luna wondered about Hermione’s compatibility with the Weasley male.

“Sometimes I think if maybe dating Ron is a good thing…”

“How do you know it’s right?”

Hermione took a second before answering.

“I don’t. Sometimes I think that maybe Ron is not the best thing for me, but I love him, and he loves me. We’re very happy and I have always hated not knowing, you know? If I never decided to date him, I’d never know if…”

Hermione trailed off and Luna didn’t ask more, but she couldn’t help but wondering about herself and Draco.

“I… currently have romantic feelings for someone. But he’s my best friend, and I am afraid of losing him, so I don’t know if I should do something about it.”

Hermione smiled. She had noticed that Draco appeared way too often in Luna’s tales about Hogwarts and she had become suspicious, but now her suspicions were confirmed.

“I guess it depends on the person. For some people, the risk is worth it, for others, it isn’t. Whatever you think is something you can live with. But remember, one thing. Draco is a handsome and rich young man, women will throw themselves at him, and eventually he will pick one of them as his wife, and when that happens you will no longer be the most important woman in his life.”

Luna nodded and the subject was dropped. The lunch was over when Hermione claimed her lunch hour ended and Luna decided to accompany her to the Ministry of Magic.

“Talk to Harry. He can be surprisingly insightful about these things. He always gave me great advice about Ron.”

Luna decided that since she was already at the Ministry of Magic, she might as well make a stop at the Auror’s department and talk with Harry. When she got there, she found Harry, but the thought of asking him for romantic advice completely left her mind.

“What’s wrong?”

Her question startled him and his grim face made Luna’s heart shrink. Whenever Harry had made that face in the past, it always signaled bat things.

“You know those Voldemort supporters that we faced that time? They injured Ron really bad. He’s at St. Mungo's… But they say his situation is critical… I haven’t even been able to tell Mione yet.”

Luna immediately knew that Harry blamed himself and Luna also knew that no matter what she said, he would still blame himself.

“I’ll join your investigation.”

“What? Luna, no. What if you’re next? I wouldn’t be able to face Draco…”

“Harry, please. You know it would take more than some desperate idiots to hurt me. Ronald may be foolish enough to allow himself to get hurt, but not me.”

Harry smiled and Luna felt accomplished. She could worry about her feelings later, her friends were more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I sometimes think that the story may be moving a bit slowly, or that Luna doesn't seem too invested in pursuing Draco, but in my head, I cannot picture Luna jeopardizing her friendships due to love, for she has always seemed to put friends before everything.
> 
> I do still hope you all enjoyed this story, and come back later for more!


	6. Green Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hospital visit takes place

Draco was pretty sure that he was scaring everyone he passed, but he didn’t care. He had one goal in mind and he stalked towards that goal without a care for how murderous he looked. Luna, his Luna had gotten herself admitted to St. Mungo’s because she was having adventures with Potter. Draco punched the button for the elevator and stood there, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the machine. He had hoped that Potter had grown out of his habit of taking friends with him to dangerous places, but it appeared that was not the case.

The door to the elevator opened and Draco entered. He pressed the button for the floor a bit too aggressively, and he felt the pain course through his finger. Draco didn’t care at all. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the kind voice told him that he was in the fourth floor, the location to deal with spell damage.

He stopped a nearby Healer to ask for Luna’s room number. She seemed reluctant, but one well timed glare made her stutter Luna’s room number and Draco began to walk there, without caring if the Healer wanted to stop him. When he reached the door, he hesitated. Maybe she didn’t want him there. After all, it had been Granger that told him that Luna was hospitalized. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to know.

Draco didn’t know how long he stood in front of the door, swimming in his own gloomy thoughts. He was about to leave, when the door opened and Ginny Weasley now Potter his mind corrected himself, left the room and bumped into him.

“Oh, sorry… Draco! What are you doing here?”

“I… Potter… told me…”

“Draco? Please come in.” Came the voice from the room.

Ginny Potter smiled at him and moved to the side, so he could enter.

Luna seemed perfectly fine and healthy when he looked at her, and suddenly Draco found that he could let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She was sitting up on her bed, a copy of the Quibbler in her lap and her wand behind her ear. Draco smiled as he claimed the chair next to the bed for himself.

He watched her with eagle eyes as she bid her friend goodbye and Ginny left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Thank you for visiting. I’m glad Harry was able to give you my message.”

“Your message?”

“Oh yes. I told Harry to tell you. Otherwise he likely wouldn’t, out of guilt.”

Draco smiled. Luna was still as sharp as ever and Draco was relieved. Whatever had happened didn’t seem like it was too grave.

“What happened?”

“Oh, it was really silly. After about a week, I was able to find out how the spell works and devise a counter-spell that was able to block that one. It was really ingenious, their spell had a lot of harmless contents, which would pass through normal shield spells. Did you know that the Protego charm doesn’t actually protect you from beneficial spells? See, if someone used a healing charm on you, you couldn’t block it with that spell. And that was how their spell was getting past the Auror’s shields. So I made a better shield charm, one that protects against everything, and we were able to fight them very effectively. After taking them all down, turns out one of them had a wife, that was hiding nearby. Of course, my shield charm had already worn off, and I didn’t know she was there, so she targeted me with the spell. I was able to block most of it, but I was knocked backwards and fell down a hill. It knocked me out, Harry panicked and apparated me straight here. Since the healers didn’t know what was that had harmed me, they put me here just in case.”

After finishing her story, Luna took a drink of a nearby glass of water and Draco leaned back on his chair, relieved.

“I was very concerned. I apparated here as soon as I got the message.”

“I know.”

Luna smiled and reached over to pat his head. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand. To Draco’s displeasure, a knock was heard and Luna removed her hand from his hair. She called whoever it was to enter and the door opened, revealing Harry.

“Hey… I heard you were awake… So I came by to check on you.”

“I’m perfectly fine. The Healer said I should be able to leave tonight.”

“Ah. I’m very glad, then.”

An awkward silence fell over the room and continued for a full minute. Harry began to shuffle his feet and looked at his watch.

“Um… So, since you’re all fine, I think I’ll be heading out then…”

“That’s very understandable. We can talk sometime later this week, I promised Ginny to stop by. Oh, congratulations, too.”

“Um.. thanks?”

Harry walked towards the door and Draco followed him outside. As soon as the door closed behind the two of them, Draco pushed Harry against the nearest wall, holding him by his throat. He didn’t care that he looked very much like he was about to kill Harry Potter, because that thought had been with him all day.

“How. Could. You.”

“Ugh… Draco, your grip… Real tight, there.”

Draco tightened it more, to make a point.

“Of all people. Her. Potter, I swear, if she had… If she had… I would kill you.”

“Draco… I… I’m sorry…”

“No. I would kill all those you love. So you would have to be all alone. Again.”

Draco gave Harry’s windpipe a final squeeze before letting go. The other male fell to the ground, gasping for air.

“I know how you feel. And I’m sorry I put her in a dangerous situation, but it was her choice. She knew the dangers herself and she chose them.”

“Of course she did! She’d do anything to help her friends, even die!” Draco growled.

Harry picked himself up from the floor, and looked Draco in the eye.

“I can’t promise that she will never be in danger. She’s still my friend and people around me tend to get hurt.”

Draco sighed. He knew Potter cared for Luna very much, and he knew the former Gryffindor would look after her, but Draco couldn’t bear to lose Luna, especially after losing his family to the Dark Lord during the war.

“Just… Next time she offers to help, you bloody call me too.”

“I promise.”

He muttered an apology for the Auror and walked back inside Luna’s room.

“I hope you didn’t rough up Harry too much. He’s already feeling pretty bad as it is.”

“He deserved it.”

Luna smiled and changed the subject, telling him about the latest article on the Quibbler, and Draco listened to her, but part of his mind was stuck inside a dark place, where he considered how a world without Luna Lovegood would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there were theories about magic that are mine and not confirmed by J. K. Rowling. There will be more of them in the future, because I do enjoy adding small headcanons of mine about how the world works every once in a while.
> 
> I also thought it would be funny to think of Harry being too scared to tell Draco himself, so he asked Hermione to do it.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Blue Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some rivalries get a little silly.

“And so, since Professor Slughorn has decided that he no longer wishes to be the Head of the Slytherin house, I am appointing you, Mr. Malfoy.” Professor Minerva McGonagall was talking to both Draco and Luna in her office.

Luna smiled at Draco’s surprise. It was fairly obvious, that eventually he would succeed as the Head of Slytherin House. After all, he himself had been a very proud and successful Slytherin, and really, who better? And now, as they were both Heads of houses, they would have the same obligations.

“Also, this year we will have a new professor for Herbology. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Malfoy are already quite familiar with him.”

“Oh? Who is it?” Draco asked.

“Neville Longbottom.”

Luna’s grin of happyness made Malfoy confused. He knew that Longbottom had been her friend during her time in Hogwarts, but he did not know they were so close.

“And, as tradition will be, he will also be taking over Mrs. Sprout’s job as Head of Hufflepuff House.”

“Ooh, how exciting. Myself, Draco and Neville, all Head of Houses. Let’s make sure our Houses get along well, yes?”

Draco gave Luna a small nod of acknowledgement and McGonagall dismissed them from her office. As soon as the door closed behind them, and Luna’s chatter could no longer be heard, she heard turned around to face the portraits of the two headmasters from whom she often sought advice.

“Do you two think it was wise? Making Longbottom head of Hufflepuff?”

“I think he will make an excellent Head.” the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled.

“I’m more concerned over Malfoy becoming Head of Slytherin.” the former Headmaster Severus Snape commented.

“Why’s that?” McGonagall asked. Usually Snape was always very supportive of Malfoy, so she was worried to hear concerns about the young man coming from him.

“Well, I have a feeling Slytherin house will be way too friendly with Ravenclaw.”

Dumbledore chuckled and McGonagall rolled her eyes. Even as paintings, Snape and Dumbledore were still shipping students as they themselves had put it.

“I hope they get together this year. Otherwise I’ll lose our bet.” Dumbledore chuckled.

“No, no. Lovegood’s too shy to do anything about it, and now with Longbottom around, the two of them will get less time together. I have faith in next year.”

“I don’t care, as long as the two of them do their jobs.”

“Oh Minerva. Don’t tell me you aren’t even a little bit interested?”

Minerva McGonagall turned her chair around and began to work on her paperwork, ignoring the two who were bickering behind her. She had no time to cheer on Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy’s love life.

* * *

 

Two months had passed and Luna was the happiest person in the castle. She now had two close friends around her, and to her, the only way life could get better was if Draco stopped being so grumpy around Neville. She had tried talking to both of them about it, but Draco refused to tell her the reason and Neville seemed to know the reason and find it extremely funny. She hoped the rivalry would be solved soon, because she was sure even the students were picking up on it, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin were quite at odds.

As what usually happens whenever two houses take sides in a dispute, the other houses generally do the same. And with a Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match coming up soon, the atmosphere at the castle was charged with tension.

“I hate Quidditch.”

“Why’s that Mr. Tsukishima?”

“Layla won’t talk to me because Gryffindor is siding with Hufflepuff.”

Due to Draco’s very pleasant treatment of the Ravenclaw students, most of Ravenclaw House was cheering for Slytherin. Luna had openly said she wasn’t taking any sides, and her students took that as a pass to side with whoever they wanted to, and Draco was very liberal with giving Ravenclaw points, so the students decided to side with Slytherin. Since Neville had been a Gryffindor student and since Gryffindor and Slytherin were never known to be great friends, the Gryffindorians were siding with Hufflepuff.

The day of the match finally arrived and the seats were filled with students bearing green and yellow. Even at the teacher’s stand, Draco and Neville seemed very tense. Luna didn’t usually go to Quidditch matches that didn’t have her house playing, but she felt a need to be present for this one.

The game was brutal and short, with Slytherin winning in the end. However, the students supporting Hufflepuff were not very happy about it, many claiming fouls were made and not penalized. It took Prof. McGonagall’s amplified voice threat to dock 5 points from all students present to cause the mob to disband.

As Luna walked back to the castle, next to the current Headmaster, she wondered over how the situation had become this tense.

“Really, Miss Lovegood, maybe you should speak with Mr. Malfoy. This silly rivalry is getting absurd.”

“I would, headmaster. But Draco refuses to tell me why he is so cross with Neville.”

“Is it not obvious, girl? He’s jealous.”

Suddenly everything made sense to Luna. She believed now that Draco was afraid that Luna would prefer Neville as a friend than him and would therefore stop being his friend. With those thoughts in mind, Luna made her way to Draco’s quarters.

He welcomed her into his room and she sat at the small table. He offered her tea and she accepted. They had done this many times before, and yet this time, Luna didn’t feel as comfortable as before.

“Draco. You know I wouldn’t abandon you for Neville, right?”

The teapot that Draco was controlling with his wand suddenly hit a nearby cupboard and then placed itself on top of the small oven.

“What?”

“I mean, you two are both very dear friends to me, and I wouldn’t ever pick one over the other. I will never stop being your friend just because someone else is around!”

Draco started laughing hysterically and the teapot started expanding very rapidly. Luna took her own wand and pointed it at the teapot, to stop it’s rapid expansion.

“HA HA AHA. Friends… Of course… I’m sorry Luna… Would you mind leaving me alone.”

“Draco, you seem upset. I don’t believe loneliness is the answer here.”

“Leave!”

Luna was startled at his command and quietly left the room. She didn’t understand why her friend was so upset and that made her feel pretty miserable.

Later that week, a rumor that Prof. Malfoy had been seen at Hogsmead drinking with Prof. Longbottom in order to drown his sorrows flew through the school. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were no longer at war and Layla Smith and Leon Tsukishima were again seen walking the castle’s hallways together. What was no longer seen, was Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy walking side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this really silly headcanon that Dumbledore would ship students together, and that after he and Snape became Director Portraits they would make bets on when students would get together. McGonagall isn't too amused by it, but she joins them sometimes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. A Potter Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Potters, Christmas is the season of love.

“Luna! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you said you weren’t coming, is everything okay at Hogwarts?”

“Oh, yes. I just found that the castle was… lonely.”

At this point, Ginny had ushered Luna back inside and Draco picked up Teddy Lupin and began playing with the boy, in order to look occupied.

“Ginny, who is it…? Oh! Luna!” Harry had finally left the kitchen and joined the others in the living room.

“Hello, Harry. Am I allowed to crash your party?”

“Psh, of course you are! Stay for a few days, and we can shop for baby clothes tomorrow. This house has so many rooms, don’t you even dare worry about taking up space!” Ginny answered before Harry even had time to reply.

After getting married, Ginny and Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place, and had begun making the once empty house their own. Ginny had even succeeded in befriending Mrs. Black, who no longer screamed bloody murder whenever someone made noise. Of course, before that event, Harry had to endure many shouting matches between his wife and the mother of his godfather.

“That would be quite pleasant, Ginny. I would like to speak with Draco privately, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Draco, Harry and Ginny were all equally surprised, and Harry was the first one to recover.

“Of course, c’mon Gin, we still need to finish dinner. And Teddy can help us, right?”

“Yay! Help!”

Teddy ran into the kitchen, followed by Harry, but Ginny still hadn’t budged from her spot.

“Right. You two can talk, but any damages magically done to the house will be fixed by you two.”

Luna smiled and Ginny finally turned to leave. When she entered the kitchen, she went straight to a cupboard and pulled out a pair of extendable ears. She reached to give one to Harry, but he hesitated.

“We shouldn’t spy on them.” 

“Psh, it’s our house. I don’t care.” 

Harry refused to pick the extendable ear, choosing to keep Teddy entertained, but his wife sat on a chair and began to listen to the conversation. 

 

_“So… How have you been?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“That’s good. Did you have fun here in London?”_

_“Yeah. I like spending time with Harry and his family.”_

 

“Oh, Harry. He just said he liked spending time with us! He cares!.”

Harry blushed and asked Ginny to stop listening in once more, but she didn’t care.

 

_“I came here to tell you something.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“I believe I have been purposely blinding myself.”_

_“What?”_

_“Please listen until the end, Draco.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“For these past years, since we have began lecturing in Hogwarts together, I began feeling something that I had never experienced before. It was scary, intense, and I tried to keep it away. I was afraid of it. I have always had very few friends, and for that I have come to grow very protective of the few friendships that I do have, and I feared that this intense feeling would break ours.”_

_“Luna…”_

_“Listen. For that reason, I never said anything, and I ignored all the small things that you did. I was in denial for the longest time, and would have continued to do so. However, refusing to face this situation only made things worse. I did it to protect our friendship, but instead it only destroyed it.”_

_“Luna, our friendship is not destroyed.”_

 

“Oh Harry. She’s doing it, she’s actually doing it!” 

His wife had begun crying and even though Harry disliked that they were listening in to something private, he grabbed the other extendable ear and joined his wife.

 

_“So I came here to tell you that I love you. You are the most important person in the universe to me, and I came here to know if I still had a chance. If I do not, that is understandable, for my actions must have caused..!”_

 

When Harry and Ginny began to hear the sounds of smooching, they stopped listening. The two Potters shared identical grins, happy that their friends had finally found happiness.

“Oh, Harry. This is so wonderful! I have always been cheering for them, from the very start.”

"Wait, it’s Christmas, right? Ginny, we won the betting pool!” 

“Who cares about that, Harry! When should we interrupt them?” 

“I care about it! Hermione has been awfully cocky since she won the previous three bets.”

“Oh, the betting pool is just so silly. Besides, everyone knows Hermione only won the previous three because she interfered.”

“What betting pool?”

Draco and Luna had entered the kitchen, holding hands and bright smiles dancing on their lips.

“Oh, you know… We that are already settled down, we like to make bets on the young and single… Nothing much really…” Ginny laughed it off.

“Does this mean we can participate in them now?” Luna asked.

“Of course! We’re currently betting on Charlie and that cute Witch from Gringotts. Also Neville and Hannah Abbott.” Ginny smiled.

“Please tell me more, Mrs. Potter.”

Harry and Luna watched their significant others talk about the betting pools, standing to the side. 

“I’m very happy for you. I knew that the two of you would be great together.”

“I’m very glad I took the job at Hogwarts.”

“I told you it was a great idea.”

“Harry, did you plan this from the start?”

“Plan it? No… Of course not…”

“You’re much more mischievous than people think, Harry Potter.” 

Luna’s reply was an impish grin.

* * *

 

“What is this, a letter from Potter?”

 

_**Dear Prof. McGonagall,** _

_**I am writing to wish you a Merry Christmas. Last night Luna showed up at our doorstep and the most fascinating thing happened. She came over to our home in order to profess her love for Draco Malfoy! A most unexpected development, indeed. I hope that all is well in Hogwarts. Please notify Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. Snape that I was right in saying that the 25th of December would be the date and remind them that the current score is in my favor.** _

_**Best,** _

_**Harry James Potter.** _

 

“That bloody brat.”

“It seems, Severus, that we have once again been outwitted by Harry.”

“We better win the Longbottom and Abbott one, that kid is already too cocky.”

Minerva McGonagall smiled secretly. She too had been rooting for her two former students to get together soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! The final chapter! I would like to thank all of you that had the patience to stick with me all the way to the end. I hope you all enjoyed this and if you liked my style, I will be publishing another chaptered fanfic soon. IT was very fun to write this and I hope it was just as fun for you guys to read!


End file.
